


【索香】没说出的爱P2

by Charlie_Nan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Nan/pseuds/Charlie_Nan
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 2





	【索香】没说出的爱P2

P2  
索隆迫不及待地一脚踹开瞭望台的门。喘着粗气将山治压在屋里的沙发上。

山治感到脸上阵阵发热，索隆炽热的视线始终黏在山治红扑扑的脸颊上。

索隆早已忍不住体内的欲火，一使劲便将身下的人身上皱巴巴的衬衫彻底扯坏。

“绿藻头，老子的衣…唔！”山治刚想骂他又弄坏自己的衣服，就再次被堵住了殷红的嘴。

索隆粗暴地横冲直撞，似乎要把自己全部的欲望都发泄在这张嘴上。

直到山治的脸憋的通红，索隆才松开他。

山治喘着粗气，垂着眼睑，微微挡住海蓝色的眼眸。索隆看着他诱人的模样，小腹中的火蹭蹭得往上冒。

山治的唇瓣被吻得发红，却依然骂骂咧咧地嘴硬:“死绿藻，赔老子的衣服…”

索隆轻笑一声，伏在山治耳畔:“赔你就是。”

索隆呼出的热气喷洒在山治的耳廓上，惹得山治不禁颤抖。

索隆喜欢看山治动情的样子。亲完耳朵，嘴唇又吻过脖子、喉结、锁骨。

再到山治光洁的胸膛，将一边的凸起含在嘴中，舌尖不停的挑逗，手也不闲着，捏住另一边。

一连串的刺激让山治忍不住仰起了白皙的脖颈，发出一声低沉的喘息。

山治伸出一只手挡住自己的眼睛，自己愈发容易在索隆面前动情了，而索隆的心意自己却无从知晓。

索隆见他挡住了眼睛，便用另一只手抓住山治的双臂，叠在一起，按在头顶。

山治露出的眼睛里充盈着泪水，索隆愣了一愣，以为山治是因为生理反应才流泪，低头吻去了山治眼角的泪。

被索隆暧昧的行为触动，鬼使神差地，山治轻轻地将藏在心里的问题说出了口。

“索隆…你爱我吗？”

索隆一怔，心跳停了一拍。

他承认，山治说出这话的时候他心里有些许莫名的欣喜。

但是，他不知道。

也从来没有想过。

他下意识地把它当作山治意乱情迷时的情话，随口答道:“爱你。”

山治苦笑，他知道，索隆又没有当真。

山治有些晃神，索隆不满于山治的不专注，坏心的把手伸向山治半挺的下身。

带着厚厚的茧的手握着山治的性器，上下撸动，用指甲轻轻刮过铃口，惹得山治又是一阵颤抖。

山治敏感的身体狠狠刺激到了索隆的神经，感觉自己的下身已经快要爆了。

三两下扯下山治的皮带，用它捆住山治珍爱的双手。

又脱下山治的西装裤，直接摸到山治紧致的后穴。

一根手指一点也不温柔甚至可以说是粗鲁地刺了进去，干涩的穴口紧紧地包住索隆的手指。

来自下半身的刺痛让山治皱起了眉头，还来不及痛呼第二根手指便又进入了身体。

扩张从来都是这样没有耐心，从来不会担心自己疼不疼，果然还是没有感情。山治想。

索隆自然看不透山治的这些心思，只当他是在走神。不满意地又刺进了第三根手指，山治的眼泪直接流了下来。

山治骂人的话还没出口便被索隆堵了回去，一边攻占着山治的口腔，一边做着扩张。

这次的吻温柔了许多，舌头纠缠着舌头，暧昧得像两个人的关系。

索隆觉得扩张的差不多了，迫不及待一挺身进入了山治的身体。

山治紧致又炙热的肠道紧紧包裹住了索隆的一根巨大，索隆爽的长出一口气。

而山治就没那么好受了，与此时相比，之前的那点疼痛简直就像是蚊子叮一样。他知道索隆强壮，但是没想到竟然这样疼，感觉自己的身体从下面被硬生生撕裂了一样。

偏偏自己的双手还不能自由活动，只能徒劳挣扎。

每次看到山治在战斗时挥舞起细长的腿，索隆都会忍不住有所肖想。也正因为山治强悍，哪怕坚忍如索隆也忍不住对这个人的征服欲。

他怕是疯了。索隆想。

为了实现梦想，为了与克依娜的承诺，这么多年来索隆自律地可怕。从来没有如此想要拥有一样东西，或是一个人。

索隆也不管是否通畅，狠狠地抽动起来。

细碎的呻吟从山治口中漏出，“嗯…啊，你慢…慢点……”

索隆常年的锻炼让身体无比精壮，体力更是好的不得了。在山治身上卖力地挺动，折磨得山治几欲崩溃。

干涩的甬道慢慢湿润了起来，快感渐渐大于疼痛，山治慢慢适应了索隆的节奏。

一阵电流般酥麻的快感忽然充满了山治全身，忍不住抖了一下，连声音都变了调。

索隆又顶了顶，坏笑道：“是这里吗？”

山治被他弄得红了脸，脸皮薄，但嘴上不能饶人。“你他妈要做就快……啊嗯…”

还没说完就被索隆顶的说不出完整的话，只剩下呻吟。

找到了让山治舒服的点，索隆就没有要放过它的意思了。每一下都重重地碾在那个点上。

山治爽得直流眼泪，原本软塌塌的性器也渐渐立了起来。

单论做爱，山治觉得索隆真的不错，每次都让他觉得很爽。

没多久，山治就感到大脑一片空白，要射了。

索隆看那双蓝色的眼睛变得混沌，知道山治想射了。突然起了坏心思，随手捡起山治扔在地上的领带，一圈一圈绕在了山治的玉茎上，末了还打了个蝴蝶结。

山治眼里噙着泪，眼角红红的，睫毛上也挂着泪珠，泫然欲滴。可怜巴巴地让索隆解开。

索隆难得看到山治彻底被情欲控制的样子，不想就这样放过。

索隆一边进出，一边低下头吻去他的眼泪。滚烫的呼吸撒在山治颤抖的眼睑。

索隆轻轻含住山治的耳垂，用虎牙轻轻厮磨那块软肉。

索隆忽然停下了身下的动作，山治不满地扭了扭腰。虽然撩的索隆差点忍不住，但还是强忍着问山治：“圈圈眉，喜欢我肏你吗？”

山治咬着下唇，倔强地不肯出声，腰却不安分地挪来挪去，凑向索隆的身体。

索隆一把掐住山治紧致纤细的腰，再说一遍：“喜欢我肏你吗？”

山治此时不上不下，飘荡在释放与清醒之间，索隆却停了下来，山治有些受不了这样的折磨，只想继续。

可看索隆大有他不说喜欢就这样一直晾着他的架势，心一横，颤着声音轻飘飘地说：“喜欢……”

几乎在同时，索隆开始更加猛烈地进攻，顶的山治尾骨生疼。

“嗯，啊……快……”

山治觉得自己如在云端。快感一波强过一波，前面却得不到释放。

这样快感与痛苦的交替折磨不知道持续了多久，山治只觉理智已经全部抽离，这似乎是最漫长的一次性爱。

索隆的一根被山治炽热的肠道包裹着，渐渐也有了想要释放的趋势。

看着山治迷离的眼神带着些得不到发泄的痛苦，情不自禁安慰他：“圈圈眉再忍忍，我们一起……”

一股强烈的快感直冲脑门，索隆加快了速度。山治原本就破碎的呻吟更加失控。

索隆解开缠在山治前端的领带，帮他套弄。

山治眼前一白，尽数射在了索隆宽厚的手掌上，与此同时，索隆低吼一声，也射在了山治体内。

————————————————————


End file.
